starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Count
Biography Jonothon was a fairly normal kid living a fairly normal life. He grew up with his simple younger brother, Seamus and the two had alot of fun. High school came and Jonothon went to the local tech school were he specialized in electronics. He graduated and went on to the local community college and got a degree in electrical engineering. He worked in a TV repair shop for a few years, moonlighting in construction work. In his spare time Jonothon worked on his inventions. He never seemed to be able to create anything new, but he was able to recreate anything he'd read about in a magazine of saw on the Discovery Channel, it was just a matter of time for him to understand how something worked. He got into Medieval recreations in high school, a girl he was dating took him to a Renaissance fair. They broke up, but his love for medieval warfare continued on. Jonothon would go on to apprentice, squire and eventually become a knight, as rigorously trained as any english knight in the high middle ages. Jonothon eventually recreated a machine he read about that wove single molecule thick strands of titanium disulfate together. It is his greatest machine yet. With it he built himself a suit of armor to show off at the next renaissance fair. His cousin, Penelope stopped by for a visit and convinced Jonothon to build a suit of armor for her and Seamus and together they would do something about the gang situation down in Brickstown. They formed the vigilante team The Tiger Knight (WH) and proceeded to dismantle a number of gangs. Behind the scenes Penelope was taking various gangbangers and building a new gang, Los Tigres (WH). When Jonothon found out he objected, but soon found himself in a position of power, with wine, women and song at his beck and call. Jonothon grew accostumed to a life of leisure and crime. Powers When Jonothon is around new technology he begins to understand how it works. This process takes time, depending on how complex the machine is. Additionally if he reads about how something is made he begins to understand the underlying principles and can generally recreate it. Abilities Trained in electronic repair. Jonothon has worked as a handyman and is proficient in Carpentry, Plumbing, Masonry, and Electrical work. Jonothon is a medeival recreationalist and is highly versed in medieval combat. Equipment Armor, Axe and shield made of Titanium Disulfate. This armor is resistant to physical damage including most small arms fire. Jonothon has built various weapons and gadgets. Limitations The armor protects solely against physical damage. Fire, electricity and soound weapons would be just as devastating against The Count. Outside of his armor the Count is as vulnerable as any human. Active Threads This NPC is available for community use. All I ask is that you keep this section updated so two writers aren't using the same character simultaneously. Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:Techno BeingCategory:KytrossCategory:NPC (WH)Category:Mutants